Chameliplant
This is a somewhat strange plant. Note that the image I posted is what it looks like if planted during the day. Some of its forms are determined by location. Note that the lobbed-shot forms are the dominant form on the roof. Forms and When They Occur (As well as form info) 1. Default: Used when no Zombies are on the screen at all, resembles a Magnet-Shroom if planted at Night. 2. Basic Peashooting: Used when a Zombie with low health appears on its lane, resembles a Scaredy-Shroom if planted at night. 3. Basic Lobbed-Shot: Used when a Zombie with a shield, but with low health otherwise, appears on its lane. Looks like a Fume-shroom at night, but with infinite range and being stopped by the first Zombie. 4. Basic Multi-Directional: Used when a Zombie appears outside the ranges of 2 and 3, but inside the range of the two versions of this form (Starfruit and Threepeater, Threepeater takes priority) 5. Advanced Peashooting: Used when a Zombie with medium health appears on its lane, resembles a Scaredy-Shroom with two barrels if planted at night. 6. Advanced Lobbed-Shot: Used when a medium health Zombie with a shield appears in its lane. Looks like a Copper Fume at night, but with infinite range and being stopped by the first Zombie. 7. Advanced Multi-Directional: Used when a medium-health Zombie appears out of the range of 5 and 6, but inside the range of the two versions of this form (An angry-looking Starfruit and an angry-looking Threepeater) 8. Basic Defensive: Not a true form, but creates a Pumpkin in the same color camo around the plant. If eaten, takes a minute to regenerate. 9. Advanced Defensive: Not a true form, but creates a Diamond Pumpkin in the same color (but shiny) around the plant. If eaten, takes 2 minutes to regenerate. 10. Suicide Mode: Activates if it reaches 1 HP and stops Zombies from eating it because it explodes like a Cherry Bomb. Destroys the Chameliplant. 11. Genocide Mode: Activates if it reaches 1 HP and there are strong Zombies (or a lot of Zombies) and stops Zombies from eating it because it explodes like a Doom-Shroom, but doesn't leave a crater. Destroys the Chameliplant and anything on its square. 12. Omnicide Mode: Activates if it reaches 1 HP, is one of the few plants left on the field, and there are few last lines of defense left. It stops Zombies from eating it, as it explodes in a fiery explosion that destroys all plants and Zombies on the field with 10 million instant kills worth of damage. Zombies will not enter the field for the next 10 minutes after the explosion, and it leaves a crater in its wake. The 10 minutes makes the game think that the game is progressing (the bar will keep flowing), but no Zombies will come and the first Zombies are always normal Zombies without arms after the 10 minutes ends. Please let me finish making the forms, the gallery is not done. Gallery Chameliplant.png|Chameliplant's normal form. Chameliplant_Peashooter.png|Chameliplant's basic Peashooting form. Chameliplant_Scaredy.png|Chameliplant's basic Peashooting form during the night. Chameliplant_Cabbage.png|Chameliplant's basic Lobbed-Shot form. Chameliplant_Fume.png|Chameliplant's basic Lobbed-Shot form at night. Chameliplant_Starfruit.png|Chameliplant's basic Multi-Directional Starfruit form. Chameliplant_Threepeater.png|Chameliplant's basic Multi-Directional Threepeater form. Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Spike and Spike Shooting Plants Category:Plants owned by TheMostAwesomer